Robert Faulkner
Robert Faulkner, known as one of the most experienced sailors alive, is the captain of the Assassin ship, the ''Aquila'' and at times, the first mate of the vessel. He is a trusted ally of the Assassin Brotherhood (specifically the Colonial and later, Mushroomian sections) and serves loyally by their side, even if some of his close friends see him as a drunkard from time to time. Career Before the American Revolution Like most, Faulkner served in the Royal Navy during his youth, in order to earn a decent wage. Other members of the Royal Navy used him as a role model for the vicious pirates at the time due to his disciplined crew and unique set of skills that came in handy during tough times, such as being able to predict the weather. He soon set off on his own sailing career on a ship known as the Stalwart. During this time, he was rescued by the Colonial Assassins, led by Achilles Davenport and started a shipping route with the group, while being sure to keep the identity of the members of the secret organization a secret. In 1753, he was recruited by the Assassins to serve aboard their ship, the Aquila, and served aboard for fifteen years. Following Shay Cormac's betrayal of the Colonial Assassins, the Aquila ''was destroyed and Faulkner had the wreck towed to the harbor of Davenport Homestead. He served as first mate on Adéwalé Joséphe's ship, the ''Experto Crede ''for a short time but after Adéwalé's death, he fell into alcoholism and began living in a shack at the Homestead. Working with Connor After a few years of depression and drinking, Faulkner was introduced by Achilles to a secret new Assassin recruit, Connor Kenway, a Native American. He was amazed to see the ''Aquila ''prepared by new citizens on the Homestead only six months later. It was only a short while before the ''Aquila ''had new officers and guns on it and it soon rose to the top of the list in terms of power in the American colonies. Following leads by Peg Leg, a citizen of the Homestead obsessed with pirate history, Faulkner and Connor searched for the treasure of William Kidd, which they eventually discovered was a Shard of Eden, after piecing together the map. In a brief, though spread-out campaign, Faulkner, Connor, and the crew of the ''Aquila ''tracked down the ship of Templar captain Nicholas Biddle (the ''Randolph) and eventually killed the man. In 1776, Faulkner and many others living in colonial America at the time, including Connor and Achilles were transported to Mushroom World in 2007 due to the Merging of the Dimensions. Sailing in New Seas Faulkner enjoyed four years of peace and quiet in the Mushroom Kingdom, living in the state of Waters until Connor and the Assassins called upon his aid once again. He served as first mate on the Aquila ''with Connor on many harrowing missions, most of which were tracking down and killing Templars for several years. Faulkner became acquainted with Connor's father, Haytham Kenway, who was not particularly impressed with him, but worked with him on several occasions nonetheless. Faulkner helped captain the ''Aquila ''on a mission to Snowmadia, an Arctic region of Mushroom World, which was perhaps his most dangerous mission yet. During the mission, he was blown off the ship and forced to survive in the freezing sub-zero temperatures of the water in the north. He was eventually rescued by Connor, but had to stay in Termina for a few months (which was where Davenport Homestead had been moved) to recuperate. Following his recovery, he moved out of the Mushroom Kingdom to the equatorial region where Connor's infamous grandfather, Edward Kenway, had set up a new version of Great Inagua, capital of the Pirate Republic. Faulkner served with Edward and stayed out of Assassin business for about a year, though he was called on every now and then by Achilles to help with the fleet. He picked up some of Edward's less likable habits, such as heavy drinking and an obsession with "dancers" which people like Connor and his wife, Anju came to hate. In early 2016, Faulkner left the Pirate Republic to help the Assassins at their new base in Toad Town, Decalburg. He worked on the dock of the new Kenway Mansion, adding a harbormaster station, among other helpful features. He assisted in the campaign led by Mario Destino to detain escaped convict Kamek Koopa in May of that year, sailing the new and improved ''Aquila (complete with a revamped crew's quarters, a hologram station in the center, mortars, and a food court on a middle deck to a variety of locations. Category:Assassin's Creed characters Category:Assassin-oriented